


αδελφές ψυχές (Adelfés Psychés)

by CarpeVita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeVita/pseuds/CarpeVita
Summary: Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estão juntos há muito tempo, mas ainda não criaram a marca das almas gêmeas. Eles se amam, então o que diabos acontece quando Chanyeol começa a criar essa marca sozinho?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	αδελφές ψυχές (Adelfés Psychés)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest. Plot #41 da planilha vitamina.
> 
> Oi gente!!!  
> Essa história foi bem desafiadora já que eu nunca tinha escrito sobre soulmates antes e sou horrível com angst (como vocês vão perceber) mas eu amei o resultado e tô super animada para saber se vocês vão gostar também.
> 
> Boa leitura!!!

Toda boa história de almas gêmeas começa com uma lenda, a diferença é que nessa história a lenda é somente uma versão enfeitada da realidade.

A lenda diz que toda alma gêmea vem de um coração que foi partido na vida anterior. Toda vez que alguém morre de coração partido a alma dessa pessoa ganha uma chance de se completar em outra vida então cada metade do coração quebrado vai para uma pessoa e quando ambas as partes completam vinte e um anos uma marca aparece para guiar as metades uma até a outra. Há também pessoas que tiveram o coração quebrado tantas vezes que acabam tendo mais de uma metade destinada para si e existem pessoas que não morreram com o coração partido e seguiram em frente para a próxima vida completas sem nunca precisar de encontrar uma outra metade. 

Porém, também existem algumas almas gêmeas falham em se reunir durante a vida e quanto mais vidas passam mais difícil é para se encontrarem fazendo a marca guia aparecer em qualquer momento em que se tornarem próximos e não somente aos vinte e um anos.

Apesar da lenda ser a forma mais usada para explicar ela não é a única. De um modo mais direto, almas gêmeas podem ser criadas de duas formas: elas podem nascer ligadas ou podem se ligar durante a vida já que nem todos nascem com um par destinado. O problema é que a única maneira de saber se duas pessoas são almas gêmeas ou não é quando uma marca parecida com uma tatuagem aparece em forma de um desenho que represente o outro de alguma forma. Existem também pessoas que tem até duas almas gêmeas mas ainda assim tudo funciona da mesma forma que funcionaria para quem tem apenas uma. A marca só aparece em quem já nasceu com uma alma gêmea quando ambas as partes já completaram vinte e um anos, sendo assim, mesmo que alguém já tenha a idade certa a marca pode não aparecer até a outra metade também ter. Ela também pode aparecer em quem cria seu próprio laço a qualquer momento mas sempre surgindo ao mesmo tempo.

Por todo o mundo almas gêmeas aparecem todos os dias e nem sempre terminam juntas, já que a "magia" presente na marca só age uma única vez para que ambas as partes se encontrem, se algum relacionamento vai surgir ou não depende somente delas. Existem também diversos casos de pessoas que passam anos com alguém só para depois criar uma marca com outra pessoa, até porque você não precisa estar em um relacionamento com alguém para ter uma ligação, muitas vezes podendo se ligar até mesmo a um colega de trabalho já que o único requisito para a marca surgir é a convivência de ambas as partes. 

Corações quebrados a parte, almas gêmeas são algo sagrado que vem sendo celebrado há centenas de anos. Pessoas por toda parte aguardam cheios de expectativas pela chance de ter uma ou pela certeza de que a pessoa que amam é sua outra metade.

Então quando um casal está junto há anos e marcas diferentes começam a aparecer, ou quando um começa a criar a marca e o outro não, tudo vira uma grande confusão. E é assim que a nossa história começa.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se conhecem desde a infância, cresceram juntos como melhores amigos e perceberam ter sentimentos além de amizade um pelo outro durante a adolescência. Foi com muitos momentos estranhos e drama adolescente que os dois começaram a namorar quando Kyungsoo tinha 16 e Chanyeol estava prestes a completar 17 anos. Se antes já era difícil ver um longe do outro a partir daí tudo piorou e os dois não se desgrudaram mais, até mesmo entraram para o mesmo curso na faculdade e começaram a dividir um apartamento assim que saíram da casa dos pais. 

Kyungsoo nunca pensou muito nesse negócio de almas gêmeas, até porque tinha certeza que Chanyeol era a sua assim como era a dele mesmo sem terem criado a marca ainda. Mas para Chanyeol as coisas eram meio diferentes, ele havia crescido ouvindo histórias de seus pais e de outros parentes sobre como era maravilhoso ter sua outra metade por perto e o quanto isso fazia alguém se sentir completo. 

O Park sonhava desde criança com o dia em que aquele incômodo chato apareceria em alguma parte do seu corpo e que veria a marca surgindo lentamente na pele de quem ama. É óbvio então que quando ele e Kyungsoo completaram vinte e um anos e nenhum sinal da marca surgiu ficar decepcionado foi inevitável mas com o tempo o sentimento ficou para trás, tinham a vida toda para criar uma marca.

Quando aquela coceirinha irritante no pulso direito começou Chanyeol nem prestou muita atenção, provavelmente era só alguma alergia ao perfume que Jongin tinha lhe dado de presente na semana anterior. Ficou tão feliz com o presente quando ganhou que nem sequer cogitou jogar fora mesmo com o pulso ficando num tom preocupante de vermelho, optando somente por parar de usar.

Mas mesmo assim a sensação de coceira e a vermelhidão não sumiram então Kyungsoo, preocupado que pudesse ser alguma coisa mais séria, começou a insistir para que fosse a um dermatologista.

Demorou alguns dias mas o Do finalmente conseguiu convencer Chanyeol a agendar uma consulta, até mesmo se oferecendo para ir junto mas o Park negou já que provavelmente não era nada e Kyungsoo estava somente exagerando como sempre fazia quando se tratava de um possível problema de saúde.

Então alí estava Chanyeol, sentado no sofá da sala no pequeno apartamento que dividia com o namorado, batendo os pés no chão numa espécie de tique nervoso enquanto espera Kyungsoo chegar e com as palavras da médica passando de novo e de novo na sua mente.

_ "Não precisa se assustar, é só sua marca de almas gêmeas surgindo." _

Não precisa se assustar? Como não se assustar? A marca de almas gêmeas é feita para aparecer exatamente ao mesmo tempo em ambas as partes, ainda assim, Kyungsoo não tinha comentado nada sobre alguma reação parecida com a que estava tendo em seu pulso.

Chanyeol não era burro. Sabia muito bem o que isso podia significar mas ainda assim se recusava a deixar a esperança morrer. Tirou o resto da sexta-feira de folga após a consulta pela manhã então teve o dia todo para decidir o que fazer: iria esperar Kyungsoo chegar em casa e ter uma conversa franca com ele. Talvez ele também estivesse com indícios da marca em alguma parte do corpo e se esqueceu de comentar sobre sentir algum incômodo (isso se tivesse algum já que cada pessoa reage diferente ao surgimento da marca) e também não é como se estivessem vendo um ao outro sem roupas ultimamente exceto pelos banhos que tinham que tomar juntos quando ambos acordavam atrasados de manhã, o cansaço e a sobrecarga da vida adulta colaborando para esfriar a relação.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho da porta abrindo, os pés parando de batucar no chão imediatamente enquanto o corpo paralização de medo. E se tudo desse errado? E se Kyungsoo não tivesse nenhuma marca surgindo e reagisse mal ao saber sobre a sua? E se eles terminassem? O relacionamento deles realmente era forte o suficiente para resistir a uma coisa assim? Ele seria capaz de sobreviver sem Kyungsoo?

Tantas perguntas e Chanyeol só tinha resposta para a última. Não. Se Kyungsoo o deixasse sua vida acabaria alí. Não é como se tivessem um tipo de relacionamento tóxico onde um  _ precisava _ do outro para viver, mas Chanyeol não conseguia ver um futuro onde seguia em frente e era realmente feliz sem Kyungsoo ao seu lado. Sabia que não precisava de Kyungsoo para viver mas sem ele não saberia ser feliz, sua felicidade estava ligada a ele há tanto tempo que nem sequer se lembrava de como era estar sozinho. 

Pensando bem, não se lembrava de como era estar sozinho porque nunca esteve. Kyungsoo sempre esteve lá desde que tinha idade suficiente para se lembrar de alguma coisa. E agora só o breve pensamento de que dependendo do rumo que a conversa que teriam no minuto que Kyungsoo entrasse no apartamento fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

E foi assim que o Do o encontrou quando chegou na sala do apartamento após deixar os sapatos e o casaco no armário lateral perto da porta. Não é preciso dizer o quanto ele ficou preocupado ao ver o namorado encolhido no canto do sofá com os olhos molhados, em segundos estava ao lado do mais alto o acolhendo em um abraço desajeitado.

"O que aconteceu meu amor? Deu alguma coisa errada na consulta hoje?" O tom de voz era calmo e baixo, como se estivesse com medo de que Chanyeol pudesse começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

"Depende do que você considera errado, mas antes de te falar eu preciso te dizer que eu te amo. Você é o amor da minha vida e sempre vai ser." Chanyeol não sabia de onde tirou coragem para olhar Kyungsoo nos olhos mas precisava ter certeza que ele entendia o quão sério estava.

"Claro que eu sei Yeol, eu também te amo. Me fala o que aconteceu, tenho certeza que a gente pode dar um jeito nisso juntos."

"É a marca Soo, a coceira no meu pulso não é alergia. Me diz que tá acontecendo com você também, por favor." Chanyeol estava com medo de piscar rápido demais e começar a chorar a qualquer minuto, não conseguia se forçar a olhar Kyungsoo nos olhos novamente mas pelo jeito que a mão dele que descansava em seu joelho ficou tensa já sabia sua resposta.

"Você tem alguma ideia de quem possa ser?" A voz do Do já era grossa normalmente mas ficou ainda mais quando ele falou, segurando as lágrimas que começaram a arder seus olhos. Chanyeol tinha uma alma gêmea e não era ele. Só realizar isso em pensamento já o destruiu por dentro e ao ouvir o som de sua voz Chanyeol não aguentou mais e começou a chorar.

"Me desculpa Soo, eu sinto muito. Me desculpa por favor." As lágrimas desciam com tanta intensidade que o Park mal conseguia enxergar.

"Não é sua culpa Yeol. Não vou mentir e dizer que tá tudo bem porque não tá, tá doendo tanto que eu mal consigo respirar. Mas não é sua culpa." Kyungsoo o abraçou e Chanyeol permitiu que o sentimento de segurança que tomava conta sempre que estavam juntos tomasse conta até que se acalmasse. 

"O que a gente faz agora?" Não passou de um sussurro, a voz fraca e rouca graças ao choro.

"Eu não sei, a gente vai ter tempo 'pra descobrir depois mas agora eu nem consigo organizar meus próprios pensamentos. Acho melhor nós dois tirarmos um tempo 'pra pensar e conversar de novo quando se acalmar."

"Como assim um tempo?" 

"Um ou dois dias no máximo. Eu realmente não tenho ideia do que tá acontecendo na minha própria cabeça agora e acho que você também não. Um pouco de distância vai fazer bem 'pra nós dois."

"Isso quer dizer que a gente vai terminar?" O medo na voz de Chanyeol era evidente fazendo ele, ironicamente, criar coragem para olhar Kyungsoo nos olhos mais uma vez. O Do suspirou antes de responder.

"Eu não sei Yeol. Tudo o que eu sei é que a gente se ama, e a gente se ama  _ tanto _ , mas eu não sou tua alma gêmea e isso a gente não pode simplesmente ignorar."

"Promete que não vai me abandonar? Eu não sei se vou conseguir viver sem você." Lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se dedicou a enxugar uma por uma enquanto elas desciam.

"Eu prometo, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Mas por enquanto eu vou pedir abrigo pro Jongin, ele não vai ligar se eu ocupar o sofá dele por alguns dias."

"Você sabe que o coitado não vai ter um minuto de paz se você não voltar até segunda né? A gente trabalha juntos e eu vou encher ele de perguntas querendo saber como você tá." Kyungsoo riu e de alguma forma isso fez Chanyeol se sentir um pouco melhor.

"Ele vai sobreviver. Até porque se ele resistiu ao nosso drama quando a gente tava na faculdade e terminamos por um mês inteiro nada mais é capaz de destruir aquele homem."

"Eu ainda lembro de me alojar no dormitório dele durante esse mês e falar sobre você por horas enquanto ele mordia o travesseiro 'pra evitar gritar de raiva."

"As vezes eu acho que ele sofreu mais do que a gente."

"É porque ele sofreu. O coitado tinha que te ouvir falando de mim o dia todo durante as aulas e quando chegava no dormitório tinha que me ouvir falando de você." Os dois estavam sorrindo, o tópico mais leve agindo como uma benção para aliviar um pouco da tensão, mas os olhos vermelhos ainda denunciavam a tristeza que sentiam.

"Aposto um fim de semana naquela pousada que você adora que ele vai surtar quando souber que vai ter que passar por tudo de novo."

"Não é justo, é óbvio que ele vai. A única pessoa que odeia quando a gente briga mais que nós dois é ele."

Kyungsoo riu antes de se levantar dizendo que era melhor arrumar uma mala antes que ficasse muito tarde e Chanyeol só pôde pensar em quanto amava esse sorriso assim como amava absolutamente tudo nele, até mesmo os defeitos. Se despediram com um abraço que pareceu durar uma eternidade e ainda assim acabar em poucos segundos. 

O universo devia ser muito burro se achava mesmo que alguém podia lhe completar melhor que Kyungsoo.

_____________________________________

Quando Jongin abriu a porta Kyungsoo não esperava encontrar o amigo tão destruído quanto si, os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo desarrumado sendo sinais claros de que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Eu não pergunto se você não perguntar." Foi tudo o que Jongin disse antes de dar espaço para o amigo entrar.

"Combinado. Pelo menos agora eu sei que não vou ter que beber sozinho." Kyungsoo levantou uma sacola com um engradado de cervejas e Jongin riu, indo em direção ao sofá da sala.

Enquanto isso, Chanyeol estava enrolado em um edredom no quarto que dividia com o Do encarando fixamente o teto enquanto repetia para si mesmo "Tudo vai ficar bem!".

Ninguém dormiu naquela noite.

_____________________________________

Era segunda-feira, faziam dois dias desde a última vez que se falaram e Chanyeol faltava subir pelas paredes de tanto nervoso. Não sabia quem sua alma gêmea era, sentia que estava a um passo de perder o homem que amava e para piorar não tinha dormido direito o fim de semana inteiro.

Quando Jongin entrou no escritório que dividiam no RH de uma empresa contábil mal deu tempo do moreno colocar a bolsa sobre a mesa antes de o encher de perguntas sobre como Kyungsoo estava.

"Primeiro respira. Com tanta pergunta uma atrás da outra nem eu vou saber o que responder primeiro."

"Desculpa, é que já tem dois dias que a gente não se fala e eu já tô desesperado. E se ele decidiu que quer terminar mas não sabe como me contar e por isso não me ligou até agora?"

"O Soo te ama Yeol. 'Cê sabe que ele nunca vai te deixar não importa qual foi o motivo besta que fez vocês brigarem dessa vez." Jongin estava sorrindo mas o sorriso morreu lentamente ao ver os olhos de Chanyeol. "O que aconteceu Yeol?"

"Ele me deve estar me odiando tanto agora se ele não conseguiu contar nem 'pra você." O Park fechou os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas descessem, estava cansado de chorar, quando sentiu os braços de Jongin lhe envolvendo. "Minha marca tá aparecendo mas minha alma gêmea não é o Soo."

Jongin praticamente parou de respirar quando ouviu, o corpo quase paralisado com o choque. Demorou alguns segundos mas respirou fundo e abraçou o amigo o mais forte que conseguia, ficando assim por mais tempo do que podia lembrar.

_____________________________________

A semana passou lentamente e no fim dela Jongin estava perto de um colapso nervoso. Não aguentava mais ser interrogado no momento em que colocava os pés no escritório só para passar por outra avalanche de perguntas quando chegava em casa.

As brigas entre Kyungsoo e Chanyeol sérias o suficiente para levar a uma "separação" não eram frequentes mas nas poucas vezes em que aconteciam o moreno sempre acabava se descabelando a beira de um surto. Tantas perguntas de "Ele tá bem mesmo? Tem certeza? Ele tá comendo direitinho? 'Cê sabe que ele precisa manter uma boa alimentação, são ordens médicas." lhe faziam sentir como se estivesse cuidando de uma criança ao invés de estar emprestando o sofá da sala para um amigo por alguns dias.

E para piorar ainda tinha seu mais recente fracasso na vida amorosa que acabou com um término nada amigável de um relacionamento de dois anos.

Felizmente Kyungsoo percebeu o estado em que estavam deixando o amigo e decidiu que era hora de ter uma conversa sincera com Chanyeol. Sempre basearam a relação em conversas honestas sobre como se sentiam e agora, justamente no que parecia ser o pior momento que já enfrentaram, não era hora de se esconderem dos problemas.

O grande problema é que Kyungsoo não tinha tanta certeza se realmente queria ter essa conversa com Chanyeol. Podia não ter ligado tanto assim para almas gêmeas mas sempre soube o que elas significavam pro mais alto. 

Chanyeol sonhava com uma marca desde que era criança. Sonhava com a magia de encontrar sua outra metade, a pessoa destinada para si. E agora que isso finalmente estava acontecendo sua alma gêmea não era Kyungsoo.

E Kyungsoo amava Chanyeol demais, tanto quanto sabia que o mais alto amava ele. O Park merecia viver toda a magia de ter uma alma gêmea e no momento Kyungsoo sabia não ser nada além de um obstáculo. E era exatamente por isso que tinha medo do que podia acontecer.

Amava Chanyeol  _ tanto _ e faria de tudo para ver ele feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse deixá-lo ir.

Com as mãos tremendo e a vista embaçada abriu o contato de Chanyeol no telefone.

"Quer tomar café comigo amanhã? Acho que já tá na hora da gente conversar."

_____________________________________

Estava difícil de respirar na cozinha do apartamento que dividiam. Desde que Kyungsoo havia chegado não tinham falado nada, só andaram em silêncio para a cozinha onde Chanyeol colocou uma xícara de café para cada antes de se sentarem nos bancos altos que ficavam de frente para a pequena bancada de mármore que "separava" a cozinha da sala.

O silêncio foi cortado apenas pela risada sem graça de Kyungsoo.

"Eu te chamei 'pra conversar e quando a gente tá aqui eu não faço ideia do que dizer."

"Sendo sincero, eu também não sei o que falar. Mas isso é porque tudo que eu consigo pensar é no quanto senti sua falta."

"Eu também senti saudades Yeol." Kyungsoo estendeu a mão e segurou a de Chanyeol que descansava em cima da bancada entrelaçando seus dedos.

"O que a gente vai fazer Soo? Eu não quero terminar, eu te amo tanto." 

"Eu também não quero terminar, mas não sei se a gente vai continuar funcionando depois disso. Você tem uma alma gêmea Yeol e não sou eu, eu sempre soube o quanto você sonha com isso desde que a gente não tinha nem todos os dentes na boca." Ambos riram, as lembranças de quando eram duas crianças remelentas correndo por aí sempre funcionava para alegrar um pouco os dois. "É meio inevitável que eu sinta como se fosse só um obstáculo entre você e sua outra metade, independente de quem for."

"Você nunca vai ser um obstáculo na minha vida. Eu te amo e não importa se o universo acha que eu devia estar com outra pessoa eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. É verdade que meu maior sonho desde pequeno era viver uma grande história de amor com minha alma gêmea mas toda vez que eu imaginava esse futuro era com você. Eu não quero uma outra metade se isso quer dizer que eu não posso ficar do seu lado."

"E o que acontece quando você descobrir quem é e sentir tudo que as pessoas falam que sentem quando descobrem sua alma gêmea? O que acontece quando você sentir vontade de ficar perto dessa pessoa e de mais ninguém? Eu sei que você me ama Yeol mas só amor não mantém um relacionamento, principalmente quando alguém vai sempre estar entre a gente no futuro."

"Eu não posso te prometer que isso não vai acontecer, que a ligação da marca não vai fazer eu sentir como se essa outra pessoa fosse tudo o que eu preciso. Mas eu posso te prometer que eu nunca vou amar ou respeitar ninguém do jeito que eu te amo e respeito, posso te prometer que qualquer sentimento real que exista entre mim e essa pessoa não vai passar de amizade e carinho. Eu queria poder prometer mais mas por agora isso é tudo o que eu tenho, a questão é: isso é suficiente 'pra você querer tentar?" A vontade de chorar era esmagadora assim como a falta de ar depois de falar tanto sem se preocupar em respirar direito mas Chanyeol não ligava, tudo o que importava naquele momento era o jeito que Kyungsoo lhe olhava com tanta dor e amor ao mesmo tempo.

O silêncio reinou pelo o que poderiam ser alguns minutos, segundos ou horas enquanto os dois somente olhavam nos olhos um do outro. Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

"Se a gente vai fazer isso vai ser direito. Deve ter algum outro casal por aí que escolheu ficar junto mesmo tendo almas gêmeas diferentes e conseguiu fazer isso funcionar, talvez a gente possa conseguir com alguma ajuda."

"Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar comigo?"

"Quer dizer que eu te amo tanto que tô disposto a desafiar o universo só 'pra ficar com você."

Chanyeol praticamente pulou do banco para abraçar Kyungsoo o mais forte que podia, logo trocando o abraço por um beijo. Tinha sentido tanta falta dele durante essa semana que duvidava ser capaz de tirar as mãos dele tão cedo.

E pela primeira vez em dias quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer eram de alegria.

_____________________________________

Passaram o fim de semana inteiro abraçados, não desgrudavam para praticamente nada. Tinham decidido aproveitar esses dois dias para matar toda a saudade e deixar para falar mais sobre o assunto quando a semana começasse. 

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco e segunda-feira chegou rápido demais.

"Você não suspeita de ninguém mesmo?" Kyungsoo perguntou mexendo no armário tentando procurar a bendita gravata que tinha ganhado da mãe no último natal.

"Não Soo. A marca não formou o suficiente 'pra me dar alguma pista e ninguém que eu conheço tá agindo diferente. Exceto pelo Jongin mas ele levou um pé na bunda semana passada então é compreensível." Chanyeol falou alto o suficiente para que Kyungsoo o escutasse já que estava no banheiro tentando dar um jeito no que era para ser seu cabelo mas no momento parecia mais um ninho de ratos.

"Por falar nisso, eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu. O Jongin parecia tão feliz mesmo com ela fazendo aquele discurso anti alma gêmea chato a cada cinco minutos."

"Também não entendi, um pouco antes de eu descobrir sobre a marca ele disse que ia ter uma conversa séria com ela e eu podia jurar que ia rolar um pedido de casamento mas do nada eles terminaram."

"Pois é. Eu tentei conversar sobre isso nessa semana que eu fiquei na casa dele mas ele só disse que ela quem quis terminar e que ela tava certa."

"Eu posso até não saber o que aconteceu mas certa ela não tá, ninguém pode fazer o Nini sofrer tanto assim e ter alguma razão."

"Se o Jongin sonhar que você chamou ele desse jeito você tá morto." Nesse ponto Kyungsoo entrou no banheiro para conversarem melhor e encarou Chanyeol pelo reflexo do espelho com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ele sempre vai ser meu ursinho Nini e ele nunca vai saber se você não contar."

"O cara fica bêbado um vez e te conta que a mãe chamava ele de Nini enquanto a avó chamava de ursinho e você não consegue esquecer."

"Mas é tão fofo Soo!" Chanyeol desistiu de tentar deixar o ninho em sua cabeça com uma aparência decente e virou para encarar Kyungsoo.

"Fofo é mas ele ainda vai querer matar quando souber que você ainda chama ele assim."

"Eu já disse que ele nunca vai saber se você não contar."

"Felizmente 'pra você meu silêncio pode ser comprado." Lentamente Kyungsoo deu dois passos fechando a distância entre si e o mais alto, segurando a cintura dele para trazê-lo o mais perto possível.

"Por que eu tenho o pressentimento de que eu vou adorar pagar esse preço?" Abaixando a cabeça, Chanyeol praticamente sussurrou contra os lábios do mais baixo.

"Porque você vai."

E se os dois chegaram atrasados no trabalho ninguém precisava saber o motivo.

_____________________________________

Duas semanas. Duas semanas se passaram e nenhuma pista de quem poderia ser a alma gêmea de Chanyeol.

Não foi por falta de procurar que pararam em um beco sem saída, enquanto Chanyeol revirava toda sua rotina tentando encontrar alguém com quem convivesse que pudesse ser sua outra metade Kyungsoo passava maior parte do seu tempo livre pesquisando tentando encontrar casais na mesma situação.

Mais um final de semana chegou e finalmente conseguiram uma boa notícia: Kyungsoo havia encontrado um casal chinês que vivia uma situação parecida, um deles tendo criado a marca com outra pessoa mas mesmo assim decidindo ficar juntos.

Felizmente o casal tinha um perfil online onde contavam sua história e foi na sexta-feira a noite que se sentou com Chanyeol para ler e tentar entender como outras pessoas conseguiram manter um relacionamento e talvez descobrir uma forma de fazer o mesmo quando encontrassem a alma gêmea de Chanyeol.

_ "Quando eu conheci o Kris a gente tinha acabado de entrar no ensino médio e não passávamos de dois adolescentes super magros e cheios de espinhas mas nada disso importava porque quando eu olhava para aquele poste disfarçado de humano (se existe alguém mais alto que esse homem eu nunca vi) tudo o que eu enxergava era o quanto os olhos dele eram lindos e pareciam brilhar sempre que ele sorria, então eu decidi que minha missão na vida era fazer aquele sorriso se tornar algo fixo no rosto dele. Eu nunca fui a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo e mesmo vendo ele como alguém que eu não podia imaginar fora da minha vida ainda demorei um pouco para perceber que gostava dele de um jeito bem diferente do que a maioria dos amigos gostavam uns dos outros e quando a ficha caiu eu surtei e, obviamente, virei a definição de gay panic toda vez que ficava sozinho com ele. Felizmente toda a inteligência que faltava em mim o Kris tinha de sobra então ele não demorou muito para perceber o que estava acontecendo e (graças a Deus) ele retribuiu meus sentimentos. Não preciso nem dizer que no dia em que ele se declarou e me pediu em namoro foi o dia mais feliz e também o mais vergonhoso da minha vida né? Na verdade, eu acho que se você procurar bem ainda dá para encontrar meu vídeo desmaiando no meio da May Fourth Square bem em frente daquela escultura May Wind, tudo porque ele achou que seria uma ótima ideia me pedir em namoro do nada no meio de uma excursão da escola. Quando eu acordei depois de pelo menos meia hora a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi pular em cima dele gritando "Sim! Sim! Sim!" (e caso você esteja se perguntando, sim essa parte também foi gravada). Até aí era tudo mil maravilhas, a gente se formou no ensino médio e enquanto ele começou a trabalhar na confeitaria da família dele eu fui para a faculdade. E foi lá que eu conheci o Jackson. Foi amizade a primeira conversa, ele era divertido e sempre me fazia rir independente do quão triste ou mal humorado eu estivesse. Quando apresentei ele pro Kris a conexão foi automática e logo os dois estavam marcando partidas mensais de basquete (mesmo o Jack parecendo uma formiga perto do Kris). Dois anos depois tudo começou a dar errado. Um dia eu acordei e a marca simplesmente já estava lá, completinha no meu braço, e o Kris tava sentado do meu lado com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e eu entendi na hora o que tinha acontecido. Eu já tinha ouvido falar de casos onde a marca aparecia de um dia pro outro mas nunca vi acontecer com ninguém já que com a maioria das pessoas demora pelo menos um mês para ela completar e eu, que sempre disse que o normal é chato, nunca quis tanto ser igual a todo mundo porque pelo menos assim eu teria tido mais tempo para digerir que o amor da minha vida não era minha outra metade. A gente nem teve tempo de dizer nada porque quando eu finalmente me senti pronto para falar começaram a bater na porta então o Kris levantou e foi abrir. Era o Jackson surtando. A marca dele tinha aparecido e era uma ovelha (ele tinha começado a me chamar assim pouco depois da gente se conhecer, disse que era porque eu parecia uma quando meu cabelo ficava encaracolado) e foi aí que eu reparei no tigre que agora marcava minha pele e comecei a chorar. Mas o choro não durou por muito tempo porque Jackson resolveu falar e a primeira coisa que ele disse foi "Ew, eu acabei de imaginar a gente se beijando e foi a coisa mais nojenta que eu já vi, sem querer te ofender Bro." e eu ri. Eu ri tanto e o Kris começou a rir também e logo nós três estávamos sem ar estirados pelo quarto. A gente conversou, porque numa situação dessas a única coisa que pode funcionar é ter uma conversa honesta. Eu não amava o Jackson, não desse jeito, e ele também não se sentia assim por mim. Nada ia mudar, aquilo só significava que a gente tinha uma ligação especial pro resto da vida mas não significava que isso tinha que ser no sentido romântico. Não vou mentir para vocês e dizer que foi fácil porque não foi. Quando você descobre sua alma gêmea a marca te faz querer passar mais tempo com ele e isso somado a todos os sentimentos confusos acabou desgastando um pouco meu relacionamento com o Kris mas a gente deu um jeito porque nós prometemos ser honestos uns com os outros, não só eu e o Kris mas nós três. Se você que tá lendo isso aqui também está passando por alguma situação assim meu conselho é: converse e seja honesto sobre seus sentimentos. Conversa vai ser a única coisa capaz de salvar seu relacionamento agora. Fale com seu/sua parceiro(a) sobre tudo, o mínimo pensamento sobre isso tem importância, mas não mantenha só entre vocês dois até porque a terceira pessoa está tão envolvida nessa bagunça quanto vocês. Eu não posso garantir que vai dar tudo certo porque fazer uma relação assim funcionar é trabalhoso mas eu posso garantir que, se seu amor for verdadeiro, vale a pena lutar." _

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo quando terminaram de ler, deixando o peso das palavras fazer efeito. Kyungsoo foi quem quebrou o silêncio com um suspiro antes de começar a falar.

"Pelo visto não tem solução mágica e o jeito e conversar, então vamos lá: eu tô com medo Yeol. Eu tô com medo de te perder, medo de quando sua alma gêmea aparecer você se sentir tão apegado a essa pessoa e decidir me deixar." 

"Eu nunca vou te deixar Soo, eu já disse. Independente do quão apegado eu fique com minha alma gêmea  _ você _ é o amor da minha vida e sempre vai ser."

"Eu sei e é por isso que eu sinto como se fosse uma daquelas inseguranças bobas, sabe? Aquelas que mesmo sabendo que não são reais ainda tiram teu sono a noite. E só piora a cada dia porque toda manhã eu acordo e olho 'pra você dormindo do meu lado e penso "Esse é o amor da minha vida!" e nada me faz mais feliz mas daí eu olho pro teu braço e vejo essa marca e tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que só nosso amor não vai ser suficiente porque tem alguém lá fora que é melhor 'pra você do que eu e quanto mais o tempo passa e mais definida a marca fica eu sinto que tô mais perto de te perder."

"Eu sinto muito, eu queria tanto que fosse você, meu maior sonho era viver isso com você. Mas nem todos os sonhos podem se tornar realidade e dói tanto Soo, dói tanto saber que eu tô te machucando assim mas eu não quero desistir de nós. Eu quero lutar pelo nosso amor não importa o quão difícil seja." No dia que conseguisse ter uma conversa sobre sentimentos com alguém sem chorar Chanyeol iria correndo pro hospital mais próximo porque com certeza teria alguma coisa muito errada consigo.

"Eu também quero lutar meu amor é só que às vezes é tão difícil, mas não importa o quanto machuque eu nunca vou desistir de nós." A bendita miopia somada as lágrimas não deixava Kyungsoo ver nada além do contorno embaçado do namorado quando se abraçaram mesmo estando de óculos.

"Me promete uma coisa então? Promete que a gente vai conversar sobre tudo sempre, mesmo que seja um pensamento bobo que te causou algum desconforto ou ciúmes eu quero saber."

"Prometo se você prometer que quando sua alma gêmea aparecer você não vai se fechar 'pra essa pessoa com medo de me magoar."

"Mas Soo, eu sei que se eu ficar muito próximo de outro alguém eu vou te machucar."

"Seja lá quem for, essa pessoa é sua outra metade Yeol. Vocês tem uma ligação linda que vai além de qualquer ciúmes besta que eu possa ter, e eu não tô dizendo que vou gostar de te ver sendo tão próximo de outra pessoa mas eu vou superar. Não deixa de viver a experiência de ter alguém que te completa de um jeito tão profundo por minha causa ou eu nunca vou me perdoar por te prender assim." O abraço era meio desajeitado já que estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá mas Kyungsoo deu um jeito de se ajeitarem de modo que Chanyeol estivesse praticamente sentado em seu colo e ainda assim conseguissem olhar um pro outro.

Chanyeol suspirou e levantou a mão. "Promessa de mindinho então?"

Kyungsoo riu antes de entrelaçar seus dedos. "Promessa de mindinho."

_____________________________________

Outra semana passa e a frustração de não saberem quem é a alma gêmea de Chanyeol só aumentava. Não importa o quanto procurassem todo mundo em volta do Park parecia normal, era quase como se a pessoa não quisesse ser encontrada.

E no meio de tudo isso a preocupação com Jongin só crescia. Faziam três semanas desde que tinha terminado seu namoro e o ânimo do moreno parecia cada vez menor, não fazia nada além de ir pro trabalho e voltar para casa onde sentava em frente a televisão e não saia mais do lugar a não ser para comer ou ir no banheiro.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo tentaram de tudo: conversas, passeios, noite de filmes (isso sempre funcionava e quando não deu certo eles ficaram ainda mais preocupados) mas nada funcionou. 

Sempre que perguntavam porque Jongin nem mesmo tentava reatar a relação ele somente dizia que ela nunca o aceitaria daquele jeito mas nunca explicava que jeito era esse. O casal tentava ser compreensivo, o namoro de Jongin tinha durado dois anos afinal e superar um término tão repentino depois de tanto tempo não seria nada fácil.

Mas isso não os impediu de continuar tentando, por isso marcaram um dia no parque com direito até a piquenique para tentar alegrar o moreno (convencer Jongin a ir foi quase impossível mas nada que a promessa de um bolo de chocolate não resolvesse). Tinham marcado de se encontrarem no apartamento do casal as oito da manhã já que o parque que escolheram era perto.

Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a acordar naquele sábado já que Chanyeol era a forma humana da preguiça e sempre demorava mais e, como em todas as manhãs, tirou alguns minutos para observar o maior dormindo tranquilo com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

Estava tudo perfeito mas quando, antes de se levantar, olhou pro resto do corpo dele seu olhar se prendeu no braço direito de Chanyeol. A pele ao redor do pulso estava toda vermelha e onde antes havia somente algumas linhas e contornos se formando lentamente agora tinha uma figura desenhada.

A marca tinha se completado durante a noite. Era um urso.

"Eu vou matar esse filho da mãe." Nem mesmo percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta.

"Bom dia 'pra você também. Quem você vai matar tão cedo? Diz que é o vizinho do 412 por favor, não aguento mais acordar de madrugada com ele cantando Avril Lavigne." Chanyeol nem mesmo abriu os olhos, se espreguiçando na cama somente para se enrolar de volta nas cobertas.

"Sua marca tá completa."

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer o maior acordar de vez, se sentando na cama e encarando o próprio pulso com os olhos arregalados, sua única reação sendo um "Filho da mãe." que não passou de um sussurro.

Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa a campainha tocou e com um suspiro o Do se levantou para atender.

Parado do outro lado estava um Jongin segurando o próprio pulso direto com os olhos cheios d'água.

"Eu sinto muito Soo, eu queria tanto que não fosse eu, eu não falei nada porque ainda tinha uma esperança boba de não ser. Me desculpa por favor." Kyungsoo não teve tempo de raciocinar o que estava acontecendo porque um segundo depois de abrir a porta Jongin tinha praticamente pulado em si e o envolvido em um abraço apertado enquanto falava em meio ao choro.

"Shh, calma Jongin tá tudo bem. Entra e a gente vai conversar direitinho mas você não precisa pedir desculpas, não é sua culpa." O Do levou o moreno, que ainda estava grudado em si como um coala, para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta com o pé antes de ir em direção a sala onde Chanyeol já esperava pelos dois.

Os três sentaram no sofá, com Kyungsoo no meio e Chanyeol e Jongin um em cada ponta.

"Por que você não falou nada Nini? Você viu a gente desesperado com tudo o que tava acontecendo e tentando descobrir quem era minha alma gêmea e não falou nada mesmo sabendo que era você." Chanyeol não parecia bravo mas sim confuso, decepcionado.

"Quando o Soo apareceu lá em casa eu tinha acabado de terminar, eu tava destruído e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer 'pra ter a mulher que eu amava de volta e eu amava ela  _ tanto _ , ainda amo na verdade. E quando o Soo me contou sobre você ter uma alma gêmea que não era ele tudo fez sentido, mas eu tinha esperança de estar errado. Essa marca já tinha acabado com meu namoro, não queria que isso acontecesse com o de vocês."

"Como assim a marca acabou com seu namoro?" 

"Vocês sabem que ela nunca gostou desse negócio de alma gêmea né? Os pais dela eram e ainda assim nunca deram certo, até porque não é porque alguém te completa que vocês tem que ficar juntos romanticamente, mas isso meio que afetou ela. Ela culpa o fato dos pais dela não terem sido felizes com quem eles realmente amavam em eles serem almas gêmeas então ela simplesmente começou a odiar toda a ideia de ter uma outra metade. Quando a minha marca começou a dar sinais de que ia aparecer eu percebi na hora, vocês sabem que minha mãe é dermatologista então eu aprendi uma coisa ou outra meio que sem querer. Eu tentei não surtar e comecei a procurar sinais nela também mas não encontrei nenhum, foi aí que eu decidi que a gente precisava conversar sério, acho que até comentei sobre isso com você Yeol."

"Eu lembro, até achei que você finalmente ia pedir ela em casamento depois de cinco anos juntos."

Jongin riu mas não tinha nenhuma alegria no som, era uma risada amarga e triste. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo.

"Eu comprei a aliança um mês antes de toda essa bagunça acontecer, só tava tentando tomar coragem 'pra fazer o pedido e acabei fazendo no pior momento possível: no dia que contei sobre a marca. Eu disse que alma gêmea nenhuma importava porque era ela quem eu amava mas ela não quis me ouvir, pegou o anel da minha mão e jogou longe gritando que eu tinha traído a confiança dela escolhendo me ligar desse jeito a alguém. Naquela noite, antes de me deixar, ela disse que tinha pena de mim porque eu era só mais um escravo da marca e que ela nunca seria capaz de amar alguém assim. Naquela noite ela me destruiu." 

Kyungsoo se assustou quando sentiu uma gota caindo em sua perna, tinha começado a chorar sem nem perceber e ao olhar pro lado percebeu que Chanyeol fazia o mesmo. Eram amigos de Jongin há tanto tempo que já se consideravam família e vê-lo falar com tanta dor exposta doeu. Ainda assim, acharam melhor esperar que ele falasse tudo de uma vez, independente do quanto queriam o abraçar forte naquele momento.

"Enfim, o Soo chegou depois disso e tudo fez sentido.  _ Você _ era minha alma gêmea Yeol e eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, medo de vocês me odiarem, medo de o mesmo que aconteceu comigo acontecer com vocês por mais que eu saiba que o Soo é incapaz de te magoar tanto assim. Foi por isso que eu não falei nada e esperei que você encontrasse sua alma gêmea e fosse outra pessoa. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando vocês decidiram não deixar o namoro terminar por causa disso mas ainda assim tinha medo de contar que provavelmente era eu e acabar estragando tudo." Jongin terminou de falar mas continuou olhando para o chão, como havia feito o tempo todo, sem coragem de encarar os amigos.

"Primeiro: você sabe que seu término não foi sua culpa e que se o Yeol e eu terminassemos também não ia ser sua culpa, né? Você é humano Jongin e assim como qualquer um de nós você também não controla quem vai ser a outra metade um do outro. Você não escolheu isso e não pode se culpar pelo o que aconteceu, aliás, nem ela podia ter te culpado por isso." Kyungsoo, como sempre, foi o primeiro a tomar coragem para falar e aproveitou para levar a mão até o queixo de Jongin levantar o rosto do amigo delicadamente para que pudessem conversar olho no olho.

"Você não tinha como controlar nada disso Nini e se ela foi capaz de te tratar assim depois de dois anos juntos ela não te amava de verdade e nunca te mereceu. Eu não posso dizer que não tô chateado por você não ter contado tudo isso mais cedo mas eu entendo porque você não contou e tá tudo bem, agora a gente precisa conversar e descobrir como fazer isso tudo funcionar." Chanyeol extendeu o braço por cima do colo de Kyungsoo para poder segurar a mão do amigo em uma tentativa de passar algum conforto.

"Eu aproveitei esse tempo 'pra pesquisar sobre, como vocês disseram que estavam fazendo, e descobri bastante coisa. Tem vários casais por aí com histórias parecidas e com relacionamentos que acabam até mesmo virando poliamorosos, aliás, só 'pra deixar claro: esse troço de poliamor é um jeito muito bonito de unir quem tá nessa situação mas  _ nunca  _ vai rolar com a gente." Jongin nem terminou de falar e o casal já tinha começado a rir, se conheciam há tanto tempo e eram como irmãos então a simples ideia chegava a ser ridícula. 

"Relaxa que isso não vai ser um problema, você não é o meu tipo mas cá entre nós eu acho que o Soo tinha uma quedinha por você quando a gente se conheceu."

"Ei!" Jongin e Kyungsoo protestaram ao mesmo tempo parecendo levemente ofendidos e Chanyeol só pôde rir.

"Eu nunca tive uma queda pelo Jongin, eu só achava ele bonito."

"Primeiro: como assim eu não sou seu tipo? Segundo:  _ achava _ bonito? Não acha mais? Sinceramente, eu sou areia demais pro caminhãozinho de vocês."

"Já vi que aturar vocês dois juntos como almas gêmeas vai ser pior do que aturar vocês como amigos."

"Calma, será que a gente vai ser um daqueles casos onde as almas gêmeas conseguem criar uma conexão mental tipo telepatia?" Chanyeol falou tão animado que parecia uma criança ganhando um jogo novo e Jongin não demorou a se empolgar com a ideia.

"Já imaginou a gente conversando mentalmente? As reuniões do trabalho iam ficar mil vezes mais engraçadas."

Kyungsoo encostou no estofado e, com um sorriso no rosto, observou os dois conversarem animados. Sabia que se adaptar a situação não seria fácil mas podia ser pior, pelo menos a alma gêmea de Chanyeol era alguém em quem confiava e que sabia que nunca ia fazer nada para machucá-lo. Definitivamente poderia se acostumar a toda bagunça e animação dos dois sabendo que no fim tudo ficaria bem.

  
  


_____________________________________

Um ano. Já fazia um ano desde aquela manhã. Demorou mas aos poucos criaram uma rotina depois de muita conversa e agora podiam viver completamente em paz. Os primeiros meses foram difíceis, a marca fazia com que Chanyeol e Jongin quisessem ficar perto um do outro o máximo possível para fortalecer a ligação. No fim, ficaram tanto tempo juntos que quando finalmente conseguiram se separar ficaram uma semana inteira evitando qualquer contato extra um com o outro.

Kyungsoo deu seu melhor para ser compreensivo e não demonstrar nenhum ciúmes e Chanyeol, notando todo o esforço, o amou ainda mais por isso.

Era o aniversário de um ano desde tudo começou então decidiram comemorar. Jongin tinha ido dormir no apartamento do casal na noite anterior e fizeram uma festa do pijama, com direito a colchonetes no chão da sala e maratona de filmes até de madrugada.

Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a acordar e notou que acabou preso entre os dois mais altos durante a noite, estava encarando o teto com Chanyeol apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço enquanto Jongin estava deitado em seu peito quando sentiu uma ardência incomum no pulso esquerdo. Tentou levantar o braço para ver o que era mas acabou de mexendo demais e acordando os outros dois.

"Bom dia!" Chanyeol tinha essa mania de não abrir os olhos antes de se sentir totalmente desperto então somente se espreguiçou antes de se aconchegar de novo contra o namorado.

"Bom dia, acho que dormi de mal jeito porque tem alguma coisa errada com meu pulso." Assim que Kyungsoo falou Jongin, que estava se remexendo desconfortável, levantou em um pulo olhando pro próprio pulso esquerdo com os olhos arregalados.

"Vai se foder, 'pra mim já chega. Nossa amizade acaba aqui, uma alma gêmea até que é normal mas duas é muita sacanagem."

"O que?" Kyungsoo também se sentou sendo seguido por Chanyeol que nunca pareceu tão confuso até ver o pulso do namorado e começar a rir. " Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara. Por que caralhos tem um urso no meu pulso?"

"Pelo mesmo motivo que tem um pinguim no meu: nós somos alma gêmeas. Aliás, porque o que simboliza a gente sempre tem que ser um bichinho fofo? Já não bastava um poodle em um pulso agora eu tenho um pinguinzinho no outro, assim não dá 'pra manter minha fama de bad boy."

"Que fama de bad boy Jongin? Todo mundo sabe que você é soft, a marca que te simboliza é um filhote de urso." Kyungsoo não parou de encarar seu pulso nem mesmo para responder, a ficha de que agora tinha uma alma gêmea caindo aos poucos.

E enquanto tudo isso acontecia Chanyeol rolava pelo chão rindo tanto que já estava sem ar e a barriga começou a doer.

"Falando sério agora, o universo deve tá de sacanagem com a gente. Nós dois somos almas gêmeas do Jongin mas não um do outro, é muito azar." Chanyeol teve dificuldade mas conseguiu parar de rir o suficiente para falar.

"Ei! Azar por que? Vocês tem é sorte de me ter como alma gêmea."

"Pior que eu sou forçado a concordar, eu e Yeol temos sorte de ter você Jongin."

"Eu também tenho sorte de ter vocês. Abraço em grupo?" Ninguém respondeu, eles só se amontoaram um em cima do outro no abraço mais desajeitado possível e ainda assim o melhor abraço do mundo.

Não era uma relação convencional mas se completavam de uma forma estranha e feliz do jeitinho que só eles conseguiam ser e nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo, parabéns para quem conseguiu chegar até o fim sem ter uma overdose de boilagem!!! Eu juro que tentei focar no angst mas meu lado boiola foi mais forte e eu tive que colocar um climinha água com açúcar para adocicar um pouco a história.  
> Mas eu quero saber de vocês: gostaram? Eu amei o resultado mas sou suspeita para falar, então quero 100% de honestidade na opinião de vocês.
> 
> Já falei horrores aqui mas não posso ir embora antes de agradecer a organização do fest que foram uns docinhos o tempo todo. Vocês foram maravilhoses adms e o fest ficou perfeito, muito obrigada por todo o esforço e dedicação de vocês!
> 
> Okay, já falei demais. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e até a próxima!!!


End file.
